This invention relates generally to connectors and, more particularly to connectors for connecting cables, such as connectors for connecting cables that interconnect components of a medical imaging system.
When interconnecting cables, particularly cables having contacts for high signal counts (e.g., a large number of signal pins), it is important to have proper alignment and contact. As the number of contacts increase, the need for precise alignment increases, especially if the size of the connectors connecting the cables does not increase, thereby having more connections in the same area. Misalignment of the cables can result in damage to the contacts or signal pins, which can result in temporary or permanent transmission problems between the interconnected cables. Also, the more force required to interconnect cables with a connector, the more likely damage will occur to the contacts or signal pins if the cable contacts or signal pins are misaligned. Also, as the number of contacts or signal pins increase and connector sizes decrease, the amount of force needed to interconnect cables with these connectors increases. The increased force needed to interconnect these cables (e.g., high signal count cables) with known connectors, also increases the likelihood of improper connection when not enough force is applied to mate all of the contacts or signal pins.
In certain clinical ultrasound applications, the ultrasound system is not easily accessible, making it difficult for a user to connect the probe to the system. It is known to provide another cable, sometimes referred to as an umbilical cable, that is connected at one end to the ultrasound system and allows connection at the other end to a probe. It is important that the probe connector end of the umbilical cable and the system connector end of the probe align properly when interconnected. Misalignment can cause damage to the connections, as well as cause the system to fail to operate properly. Alignment is also increasingly more important as cables providing high signal counts are used. Moreover, know connectors do not provide adequate blocking mechanisms to prevent misuse and damage of the connector by a user. Additionally, quick interconnection is important to reduce setup time between imaging scans, thereby increasing throughput of, for example, patients to be imaged.